


M o t h e r

by KurisuSparda



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurisuSparda/pseuds/KurisuSparda
Summary: En Tazmily las cosas habían ido a peor tras la desaparición de dos miembros importantes, y Lucas sentía su vida hecha añicos, quedándose las tardes solo en casa. Es en una de estas tardes donde se va hundiendo poco a poco.
Kudos: 1





	M o t h e r

El joven rubio estaba en casa, bastante cabizbajo. Hacía dos años que su hermano había desaparecido y su madre había muerto, y ahora se había quedado solo con su única familia, su padre. ¿O se le puede llamar padre realmente? 

Casi no habían cruzado palabras durante esos dos años que habían pasado, y casi nunca estaba en casa, ya que aún se aferraba a la esperanza de encontrar a su hijo, desatendiendo totalmente al otro. ¿Y su abuelo? El viejo Alec parecía ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, pero estaba en la residencia de ancianos, encerrado ahí. 

Su única compañía era Bonnie, su perro, que parecía el único que le hacía caso, además de las ovejas. Su padre no le dejaba entrar en casa, pero al no estar él, el joven tenía al perro casi todo el día dentro. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, acariciando la cabeza del perro.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me ignora Bonnie...? ¿Es porque dejé a Claus ir a matar al Drago? Sé que es culpa mía pero... Él no me dejó acompañarlo. Probablemente sería una carga para él... Quiero hacerme más fuerte, y pensé que salvar a esa chica que iba con Wess y al mono cambiaría algo pero... No, parece que a nadie le importo.

El perro hizo un ruido parecido a un sollozo, bajando la cabeza.

-... Bueno, a ti si, ¿no? Tú siempre estás conmigo... Gracias.

Tras eso suspiró y se levantó del suelo, caminando hacia la puerta, mientras el perro le seguía.

-Vamos a ver a mamá.

Tras caminar un rato mientras llevaba un girasol que había recogido antes en la mano, llegaron a la lápida. El rubio miró al suelo cabizbajo, mientras apretaba un poco el girasol en su mano.

-... Hola mamá. P-Perdona no venir a verte mucho... Papá sale siempre a buscar a Claus y... A-Alguien tiene que cuidar la casa...-dijo muy incómodo, y notando un nudo en la garganta. El perro juntó la cabeza con la pierna del chico, sollozando de forma lastimera, y este le sonrió de forma triste, volviendo a mirar a la tumba.

-T-Te echo de menos... Sin ti siento como no existiera... ... Lo siento mucho por no cuidar a Claus...-dijo y dejó el girasol sobre la tumba, con los ojos húmedos, y se pasó las manos por los ojos, sin evitar echarse a llorar.

-Snif... M-Mamá, quiero que vuelvas... Q-Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes... Snif...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Había pasado mucho tiempo después de eso. El niño había madurado bastante y se había embarcado en una aventura llena de peligros y pérdidas, pero también había ganado muchas cosas. Iba corriendo seguido de sus amigos y su perro por aquel suelo lleno de criaturas extrañas, en una cueva oscura, buscando al causante de tanto daño tanto a su familia como a todos los de Tazmily, y... Qué diablos, las islas Nowhere en su totalidad. 

Estaba decidido, hasta encontrar a una figura conocida que hizo que su corazón le diese un vuelco. Era...  
-¡Papá!

El hombre salió como de una especie de trance y miró a su hijo, con ese brillo perdido de siempre, como aquellos días en los que estaba solo en casa.

-... Lucas... He encontrado a Claus. ¿No estás contento? Es el Enmascarado... Voy a traerlo de vuelta, ya verás.  
-...

El rubio le miraba con una mezcla de pena y de lejanía, mientras sus amigos se quedaban callados, sin saber bien qué decir.

-¿Qué pasa? Deberías de alegrarte, hijo.

-No vas a poder con él... No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo, te aplastará como a un bicho. Es mejor que vuelvas a casa y te pongas a salvo.-dijo desviando la mirada.

-¡Pero serás...! ¿¡Cuándo te has vuelto tan insolente!?

-S-Señor Flint, oiga... Lucas tiene razón, sería mejor que... 

Entonces, el joven sintió algo. Era una experiencia que no había sentido nunca antes. ¿Cómo se llamaba, ira? Apretó los puños mientras un par de lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, y gritó a su padre:

-¡Tal vez cuando tú no hacías más que buscar a Claus y actuabas como si solo tuvieras un hijo! ¡Cuando ni siquiera me mirabas a la cara y no te preocupabas por mí, aún cuando he estado a punto de morir muchas veces! ¡Siempre he estado callado, pero ya estoy harto, harto de que me ignores!

Dicho esto, salió corriendo, sin que ni su padre ni sus amigos pudieran detenerle, aunque el primero se había quedado pálido. Oía que gritaban su nombre, pero no le importaba, solo quería huir de ahí, pues era una montaña rusa de emociones en esos momentos. Pero lo que se encontró un rato después hizo que se detuviera.

Una gran máquina parecida a una araña mecánica se encontraba delante de él, con unas patas tan afiladas como agujas, que podrían atravesar cualquier cosa, y dentro de ella había un hombre corpulento, probablemente del tamaño de un niño, de pelo gris tirando a plateado y un bigote del mismo color. Era el verdadero Porky. 

-Vaya vaya, no esperaba que te ofrecieses tú mismo a entregarte, me haces las cosas más fáciles.-dijo riéndose y tosiendo entre medias de sus carcajadas.

-¡Tú...!

-¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco como antes, eh Lucas? Verte correr es divertido.-dijo y movió una pata en su dirección, que el niño esquivó, mientras desenfundaba un bate adquirido recientemente, y vio que el semblante del viejo cambiaba a una mueca de asco al reconocerlo.

-Ugh, encima de ladrón robas cosas de mal gusto... Tanto él como tú sois unos entrometidos. ¡Y me dan ganas de aplastarte aún más!-dijo moviendo otra pata en su dirección, que el chico paró esta vez con el bate a duras penas. Sin embargo, un destello brillante hizo a la máquina retroceder, mientras ambos oían pasos acercarse.

-¡Deja a Lucas en paz o te parto la cara!-dijo cierta pelirrosa, remangándose.

-K-Kuma, Duster, Bonnie...

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre irte solo!? Se supone que somos un equipo, ¿no?-dijo tirando de la mejilla al rubio.

-¡Ayayay! ¡Kuma, eso duele!

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti, Lucas, los tres lo estábamos.-dijo el castaño, mientras el perro ladraba para corroborarlo. El rubio parpadeó una vez la pelirrosa le soltó, y se pasó la mano por los ojos, asintiendo.

-P-Perdón.

-Hey, ¿he tirado tan fuerte?

-N-No, s-solo es que... N-No importa.

El viejo volvió a hacer otra mueca de asco, mirando la escena.

-Voy a vomitar de lo empalagosos que sois jugando a los amigos.

-¡Al menos nosotros tenemos, vejestorio!

-[Sí... Ahora tengo amigos que se preocupan por mí... Por eso no debo defraudarlos. No sé qué me deparará más adelante pero... ¡No debo fallar ahora!]

Y tras unos momentos pensativo, el semblante del rubio se volvió decidido, y el cuarteto se miró entre sí, decididos a atacar.


End file.
